Generally, an optical disk records an information such as a voice or an image converted into a digital symbol on a surface thereof using a laser beam. In order to read the information recorded in the optical disk, the laser beam is radiated upon the surface of the optical disk and the laser beam reflected from the surface is sensed.
CD (Compact Disk), DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) and LD (Laser Disc) are well-known conventional optical disk storage media.
A next-generation optical disk storage media capable of holding a large amount of data compared to the conventional optical disk storage media is under development as a HD (Hi-Definition) broadcasting is becoming more popular.
A HD-DVD and a Btu-ray disk are some of the next-generation optical disk storage media.
The blue laser having a wavelength of 405 nm is used for reading the HD-DVD instead of a red laser having a wavelength of 650 nm used for reading the DVD, more data can be stored in the HD-DVD than DVD. Specifically, a single layer HD-DVD is capable of storing up to 15 GB of data and a dual layer HD-DVD is capable of storing up to 30 GB of data.
While the blue laser having a wavelength of 405 nm is used for reading the Blu-ray disk similar to the HD-DVD, more data can be stored in the Blu-ray disk than HD-DVD. Specifically, a single layer Blu-ray disk is capable of storing up to 25 GB of a data and a dual layer Blu-ray disk is capable of storing up to 50 GB of the data. Moreover, a quad layer Blu-ray disk and an octal layer Blu-ray disk can store up to 100 GB and 200 GB, respectively.
A hi-definition video can easily be enjoyed and a large amount of data can be stored owing to the next-generation optical disk storage media such as the HD-DVD and the Blu-ray disk.
Hereinafter, “disk media” refers to the next-generation optical disk storage media such as the HD-DVD and the Blu-ray disk as well as the conventional optical disk storage media such as CD, DVD and LD. In addition, “disk media playback apparatus” refers to an apparatus capable of playing the data stored in the disk media.
HDi or BD-J specification is under development in order to provide a data application service of the disk media playback apparatus.
HDi is a standard specification that supports the data application service of the disk media playback apparatus supporting the HD-DVD, and BD-J specification is a standard specification that supports that of the disk media playback apparatus supporting the Blu-ray disk.
The data application service of the conventional disk media playback apparatus has following disadvantages.
First, the disadvantage lies in the disk media playback apparatus itself.
Recently, although the disk media playback apparatus is becoming more advanced, the size of the data application that can be processed by the disk media playback apparatus is limited. That is, when the size of the data application is too large, the data application cannot executed by the disk media playback apparatus due to the limit in a resource thereof such as a size of a memory or a processing speed of a CPU.
Second, the disadvantage is caused by the time necessary for executing the data application.
The disk media playback apparatus loads and executes the data application. When a large data application is loaded and executed, a long time is necessary to load and process the data application.
Third, the disadvantage is caused by a limited bandwidth.
Specifically, the disk media playback apparatus provides the data application by establishing a communication with a data application providing server to receive the data application. That is, the disk media playback apparatus communicates with the data application providing server via the digital broadcasting network having the limited bandwidth. Therefore, a configuration and/or the number of the data application should be minimized in order to be transmitted via the limited bandwidth.
Accordingly, a personalized data application cannot be provided due to the limit in the configuration and the number of the data application.